Survivors
by FreudTastic
Summary: Their home, destroyed. Their friends, destroyed. Their life and possible future, destroyed and burnt to ashes. But will all this destruction around them bring ruin to one another, when they are the only ones who survived? JyaKaku Oneshot


Ok, first of all, I would like to warn all Yaoi-flamers that this is indeed a Yaoi fic, so before you start to ignorantly reading away and then flame me for no reason, walk off at once. You have been warned, so don't blame me for not warning you.

**Story Name:** Survivors

**Type of Story:** Oneshot, might be more chapters if requested via Review or PM

**Anime:** One Piece

**Characters:** Jyabura, Kaku

**Pairing(though painfully obvious):** JyaKaku

**Genres:** Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance

**Rating:** M – Rated for harsh language, sexual content, and lots of FLUFF! x3

**Timeline:** A few weeks after the Enies Lobby Arc

* * *

Blackness was all he saw, before he realized he was having his eyes closed, rubbing them slightly as he managed to meekly sit up, yelping in a puppy-like tone as he clutched his chest. It felt as if his entire body was shattered, though, as he felt around a bit, it was only a couple of ribs broken. He could fix that easily, so there was no real need for concern about it. What he had to concern about, however, was about his surroundings, and what had happened while he was unconscious. Jyabura silently relished upon the moment that he had not died upon the hands of the kicking chef, and cursed his name slightly.

"Damn that Ero-cook…" he growled slightly, before realizing where he was. He was buried under a lot of rubble and rock pieces. "H-Huh? What the… this was not how things looked like…" he mumbled for himself, before he kicked off the rocks on top of him and stood up slowly, his legs being a bit damaged for some reason, as he began looking around. What he saw hit him with dread and fear, for some reason; All of Enies Lobby, from the Tower of Justice, to the residential centre of Water 7, were completely destroyed. Shattered. Bombarded and filled with craters of cannonballs. It was no more, so to speak. He took some time to absorb all the sights he saw, before shaking his head slightly.

"N-No! W-What the fuck has happened! This… this can't be! Enies Lobby is… demolished!" he gasped out, falling onto his knees, something he regretted as he began yelping and holding his knee. Apparently, it had been broken as well, but he was still able to stand up on it, as he quickly got up again, once again checking his surroundings to completely realize the vast destruction of what used to be the CP9's base of operation… and possibly, their only home. He had never believed that something like this could happen to Enies Lobby, neither did he fathom the chances of the CP9 being clobbered to pulps by a bunch of over-confident brats. He groaned slightly at this, before he suddenly had something hit his mind.

"W-What happened to the others?" he asked himself, looking around to hopefully find signs of the other CP9 members nearby. He soon found someone, as it turned out to be the Bubble User Kalifa. She had the wound of what seemed to be an abnormally large bullet hole in her mid-section, which had resulted in her death as she was struck by Nami's Thunder Lance Tempo. He had slightly hoped that no harm would of came to her, but as it seemed now, there was nothing to bring her back. He closed his eyes for awhile, savoring the memories he had of her, then carefully brushed some hair out of her cold face, kissing her forehead slightly. "Kalifa-Chan… may you rest in peace." He muttered under his breath, before he laid down Kalifa again, standing up. Walking over to another pile of rocks, he easily pushed them aside to reveal something to his enjoyment, for once; the dead bodies of Fukurou and Kumadori, the two loud-mouths of CP9, and his former teammates.

"Heh… serves 'em right, those two bastards. Kumadori was gettin' on my nerves anyways…" he said, spitting slightly on the ground in front of the two of them. He noticed Fukurou still being a few feet into the ground, thanks to Franky's powerful attack. "Hahaha! He's surely taken more than he can swallow!" he smirked. He didn't bother looking for the body of Rob Lucci, as he still seemed to hate his guts because of their rivalry. He spat the ground again, before he began walking slowly along the remains of the Tower of Justice, which was only the ground floor, as it was littered with rocks and debris from the tower. Sighing a bit as he thought about how long it would take for anyone to realize how much of the Enies Lobby was blasted away, or how long it would take for the world to notice that the Enies Lobby had been… quiet for awhile, he sat down at a big boulder, resting his damaged body for awhile. "Damn, why did all of this happen? What could of caused so much damage, really? I mean, there's no Marine fleet THAT big, is there?" he pondered on this fact for a moment, until he could swear he heard something. A distant sound. A groan.

"Eh? What the… heck was that?" Jyabura pondered, before realizing there was one member he had not searched for, though he hated to admit he was kind of worried for him as well; "K-Kaku!" he stood up, perking his ears a bit to hear more clearer, and hopefully get a hint of where he was. He heard the groan again, and instantly rushed over in that direction, before stopping in front of a large pile of rocks and debris. "Damn it, this is a lot. Hold on, Kaku! If you're the only one alive, guess I have to save yer ass!" and with that, he began digging, clawing, and hurling boulders away to try and get to him. In a few moments, he was almost done, and he saw Kaku being in the bottom of all the rocks and debris, his body being in a rather bad condition, and blood being around his mouth as he had coughed it up.

"Kaku! Kaku, can you hear me! For fuck's sake, at least nod or somethin'!" Jyabura demanded of mere frustration, not because he cared of Kaku. Heck, he'd care less if Kaku was dead or something, but there was one thing that had been triggered in the back of his head when he heard Kaku's groans; he was not the only CP9 member alive. At last, after what seemed like an eternity for the Zoan wolf, but only was about a few seconds, there was a movement from Kaku's unconscious body. A nod. He was still alive, and for some reason, Jyabura smirked happily, before grabbing Kaku by his collar and pulling him gently out of the boulder mass, heaving him up on his shoulders, looking for a place which wasn't filled with rocks and debris where they could rest at least for a few minutes. Finally finding a plain dirt spot, he sat down, and before turning to human form again, he put down Kaku on the ground, ever so gently, and sat beside him. He was in his human form again, and for some reason, his pain was gone.

"Huh?" he felt on his body, feeling that his ribs were sort of in order again, and his knees were not broken. "So, I guess this is an advantage of those fruits, eh? Weird…" he said to himself, before looking towards Kaku again. He sighed as he saw two cut wounds over his chest, caused by Kaku's opponent; Roronoa Zoro. "Guess those kinda wounds don't heal easily…" he stated to himself, before looking down at Kaku's face now. Besides the square-shaped nose, he was pretty good-looking, Jyabura thought. Not so much that he would actually love him, but, good-looking in a friendly way. He quickly shook off these thoughts, however, as he saw Kaku moving slightly, opening his eyes dimly and looking around him to see something he was familiar with.

"U-Ugh… J-Jyabura-San?" he asked slowly, noticing the blur that was Jyabura for his eyes. "J-Jyabura-San! Wh-What has happened? What's goin' o-" he was struck by silence as he sat up, noticing the destruction of Enies Lobby around them, and the dead bodies of Kalifa, Fukurou and Kumadori. He could not believe what he saw around him, and instantly, fear and sadness gripped his heart in a vice-grip, squeezing each bloody drip from it while burning it with flaming needles. "N-No… no! NO! It can't be gone! Not Enies Lobby!" he suddenly squeaked, looking desperately for a single spot, if only so a small park, that was not brutally ravaged or blown to bits. He felt his despair turn to sadness soon, as he knew what this meant; his old job manager and friend – Paulie the shipwright – was dead as well. With tears welling up in his eyes, he knew nothing more than to seek comfort with someone, and instantly wrapped his arms around Jyabura's neck, pulling himself closer to him while sobbing loudly.

"W-What the hell, kiddo?" Jyabura exclaimed, being shocked by his rather quick movements, though he lowered his voice to a hush as he kind of realized Kaku's situation right now, and respected the pain he had. "Hush, don't worry, kiddo. It's gonna be alright, 'kay?" he said as he returned Kaku's desperate embrace gently, while Kaku had his face in Jyabura's shoulder, sobbing ever more. He regretted everything he had done up to now, just regretted it all. He hoped that everything would just go away like a bad dream, and everything would be alright after that. But no matter how many times he closed and opened his now sore, tear-filled eyes… it would not go away. It wouldn't turn into anything better. It was all the same, no matter how many times he tried. This only drove him to sob even more onto Jyabura's shoulder, which made him roll his eyes a bit, and beginning to pat Kaku's shoulder slightly to calm him. "Hey, kiddo… ya better quit whinin' or you're gonna soak me." He said in a rather careless tone. He should not of said that. For in that moment, Kaku distanced himself from Jyabura in an instant, grabbing a nearby scabbard of one of his blades, and swung it in the air, swinging it in a wide angle before the side of it hit Jyabura's head, knocking him down.

"S-SHUT UP!" Kaku yelled with a convulsing, tear-filled tone, staring at Jyabura's rather shocked expression as he struggled up from his knocked-down position, rubbing the side of his head. "H-HOW CAN YOU BE SO CARELESS? NOT GIVIN' A DAMN ABOUT ANYTHING? WHO HAS GIVEN YOU RIGHT TO ACT LIKE A FUCKIN' ASSHOLE ALL THE TIME!" his voice was a mixture of anger and sadness. Sadness at the loss of all the ones he could ever call his Nakama… and anger at Jyabura's unchanged personality and behavior towards him. He went up to him, forcefully grabbing at the collar of his neck before pulling him upwards, pounding him into a rock behind them and pinning him there. "I-I AM SICK OF YOU ALWAYS PUSHING ME AROUND! I'M DEAD SICK OF IT, YOU HEAR ME? M-MY BEST FRIEND IS DEAD NOW, BECAUSE OF… B-BECAUSE OF THIS! A-AND YET… A-A-AND YET…" his voice faltered then, as he sank to his knees, letting go of Jyabura as he began crying slightly again. "A-And yet… y-you're still the asshole I knew…" he had given up. His will was now at the brink of annihilation… and he seemed to care as much as Jyabura cared of Kaku's sadness at the loss of his Nakama and teammates. Sighing, he finally realized that he had been taking one step too much, and knelt down to Kaku, slowly removing his cap and petted his head, his fingers easily slipping through Kaku's short hair.

"Look… kiddo…" he sighed, not being used to be the one to apologize. He drew his breath again, before looking down at Kaku's face, as he returned the look towards Jyabura. "I-I am… sorry, okay? Didn't mean to push it that far. I… kinda understand if you miss those people, y'know? They were your… friends, aye?"

"More than anyone in this place." Kaku nodded slowly, tears dripping from his eyes and down into the dirt ground, where it quickly was absorbed by the soil, which Kaku now held in his hand, clutching it with his fingers. "Jyabura-San… w-what happened? Why… did this happen? Where is everything? Why is it destroyed?"

"I dunno, kiddo. I just dunno…" Jyabura shrugged, as he looked around themselves again to still see the vast destruction of Enies Lobby. Sighing again, he sat down near Kaku, but had his back turned on him, as if he didn't want to look at him for the moment. He put something on Kaku's head, which was his cap. "Yer cap… you probably want it back."

"Y-Yeah… thanks… Jyabura-San." Kaku said quickly, straightening the cap onto his head. Sighing a bit, he also turned away from Jyabura. He hadn't forgotten why he was mad at him a moment ago, but it was something else. He had begun thinking of Jyabura a totally different way than the way he used to think about him; mocking, boastful and always wanted to be the "dominant" in the CP9 squad. He seemed more serious than ever right now, probably because of the destruction of Enies Lobby. He felt that perhaps, Jyabura felt the same way as he did, but didn't want to show it just now. Sighing, he turned to the old man, looking at his back which was turned against him. "J-Jyabura-San?" he asked slowly.

"What is it, kiddo?" Jyabura asked, slightly annoyed.

"D-Do you… feel the same way as I do?" Kaku inquired. This drew the Wolf Zoan's attention, as he turned around to look directly at Kaku's face, a look of annoyance and irritation being drawn on his own. He growled slightly, before turning back to face away from Kaku, fidgeting with his thumbs a bit.

"A bit." He finally admitted, after moments of silence and intent staring from Kaku, who had been waiting for an answer. "I mean… just frickin' look at it all. It's ruins. Everything, just razed to the ground! And we don't even know what caused it all! And to make matters worse… we're the only members of CP9 left. How the heck are we supposed to do any further Government work if there's only two of us?"

"We could find others to train." Kaku suggested meekly, but Jyabura spat in the ground at this.

"Tceh! Good luck with that! This world is filled by nothing but wimps and weaklings these days!" he scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest and huffing a bit as he thought of Kaku's idea again. "But then again… might be our only chance to get back CP9, aye? I mean… it won't do with just the two of us…" this actually brought a small throb in the old man's chest, at which he clutched his hand over his chest area slightly. 'The two of us'. That was something he had not dared to admit to Kaku in quite awhile, but now that they were the only ones left in the CP9… might as well tell him, right? Though he still not dared to tell him, in case things would go out of hand. Jyabura had a bad habit of overdoing things anyways, but perhaps that was a good part of him, no? Gambling a bit on his choices, he turned back to Kaku. "Hey, Kaku…"

"Wha-!" before Kaku had time to answer to the old man's call, he was pounced on by a furry paw, and pressed down gently to the ground, having someone on top of him, and he realized who it was as he heard panting near his ears. He turned his head to see Jyabura pinning him down, straddling down on top of him with each of his knees at his sides, while being in his massive wolf form, grinning from the corners of his mouth, licking his lips as if he was hungry. "Eeek!" Kaku squeaked slightly, before desperately wriggling to try and get loose from Jyabura, which only made the wolf grin even more. Before Kaku had planned on turning to his Giraffe-Man form… he felt a small lick at his cheek. What the heck was happening? He turned to Jyabura, who looked down at him as well, his grin faded into a gentle, still sly, smile. "W-Wha? J-Jyabura-San… why did you do th-!" once again, he was silenced, but this time of the wolf's lips being pressed to his own in a soft, tender kiss, his head angled a bit to not press his muzzle into Kaku's face. After a brief kiss, Kaku moaned slightly as the lip-lock was released. "W-Why?" Kaku asked again. Jyabura chuckled slightly, seeming a bit embarrassed himself, as a deep-red blush was burning under his fur.

"Keh, how am I supposed t'know?" he said with that old, cocky smile of his, before lowering his hand to Kaku's head, removing the cap once again and ruffling his hair. This made Kaku smile slightly, forgetting his sudden confusion, licking his lips a bit as he still tasted wolf saliva on his lips. He giggled then, savoring the taste by rolling it around on his tongue for awhile.

"Whatever the reason, you taste great, for a lazy wolf." Kaku was now the one to plaster a cocky smirk on his face, and Jyabura's blush flared up to the point that it was almost burning through his furry cheeks. Giggling again, Kaku reached up with one of his hands to pet the big wolf's tummy, which made Jyabura flinch a bit from the unwarned touch given, but deep in his mind, his animalistic characters kicked in, and he slowly began panting, thumping one of his knees a bit while his big tail swooshed behind him from left to right in a metronome-like motion. "Haha! I'll take that back. You're just a big puppy!" Kaku bursted out laughing, before he removed his hand from Jyabura's stomach, earning a slight whine from him. "Aaw, don't go whining on me, Jyabura-San. You're too old for that!" Kaku smiled, and Jyabura smirked back.

"Heh, guess so." He said, before he stood up from Kaku, letting the young man sit up before he sat down beside him, and looked down at him with a smile. "Well now, to answer your question…" Jyabura sighed, before he prepared himself for his confession. "K-Kaku… you remember those moments which we used to spar on? Well, during some of those matches… I began realizing how strong you were compared to me. Heh… for a herbivore, you're still frickin' strong, Kaku." He smirked down at the young man, who had a flush of his own on his cheeks. "I almost got my ass handed to me a few times… but you didn't seem to mind finishing me off any of those times. Far from it… you'd just thank me for a good fight, and help me up on my feet again. You're… possibly the kindest person in all of CP9 history, y'know?" Kaku's flush knew no limits. Here he was, being flattered by the one person he had liked the least during his time in CP9; Jyabura himself. He could not help himself from a chuckle, which made the Zoan wolf turn to him, cocking his head a bit. "What ya laughin' at, kiddo?"

"Heh, nothing, Jyabura-San…" Kaku chuckled a bit more, turning to look up at the big wolf-man, smiling widely. "I'm just glad that we survived. Because if we hadn't survived this… then you'd not be able to tell me all of this, and I would still believe you were a heartless bastard who doesn't care for anyone beside himself. But now… I am totally stunned, Jyabura-San! You're actually… caring for someone. And what makes it so great…" suddenly, Kaku had decided to show Jyabura how grateful he was to Jyabura, and slowly, but instantly at the same time, his body began changing, his square-shaped nose expanding and his neck growing longer and longer. His body became more bulky as well, and his hands and feet changed to hooves as he grew to a size which was roughly twice the size of Jyabura's wolf form, his neck towering above him. As he was done growing into his giraffe-man form, he laid down on his side, part of his neck resting on Jyabura's lap – which made him blush once again – while he stretched the rest of it slightly to move his head closer to Jyabura's face, and angled it so he could plant a sweet kiss on his cheek. "You're caring about me." Kaku finished with a wide smile on his giraffe lips, and Jyabura returned his smile.

"Heh, I haven't told ya about this, Kaku-Kun…" Jyabura said, earning a nervous giggle and a huge blush from the giraffe as he was called 'Kaku-Kun'.

"Hey, I'm not that young!" he blurted out, blushing profusely. "I'm twenty-three now, remember!"

"Yeah, and I'm 'round thirty-five, lil' boy." Jyabura laughed a bit as Kaku began giggling along. "But now, before I forget; I haven't told ya, but… I find you quite attractive sometimes."

"R-Really?" Kaku turned his head slightly, but Jyabura knew what he was gonna do, and grabbed his chin gently, moving his head back to look into his face. He smiled a bit. Even with that big, square nose in front of him, he could see the sides of his face, and most importantly, his big, innocent-looking eyes. They kind of made him melt from the inside-out just out of the sheer amount of innocence they radiated, and only added to how cute he actually looked for Jyabura.

"Yep. Hehe, dunno why, must be those eyes of yours…" he chuckled. "But, ya know what else I like about you?" Kaku did of course not know the answer to this sudden question, as he shook his head slightly, waiting for the wolf-man to answer. He received his answer, but not in the format he had expected. A sharp, but pleasant gasp elicted from the young giraffe's mouth as he felt a kneading sensation at the lower part of his elongated neck. "This form. You're so big and strong-looking in it… yet you are the sweetest being on this entire planet, almost." Jyabura chuckled in reply, finally, before he returned to what he was doing. His fingers gently massaged along Kaku's long neck, going higher and higher by the minute, squishing his fingers gently into the stiff flesh of his neck, claws retracted so he would not hurt him.

"A-Aaah… J-Jy-Jyabura-San… s-stop…" Kaku whined softly, enjoying the massage given so much, that the pleasure was almost overwhelming for him. He felt his pants get tighter for awhile, and squeezed his thighs together to not let Jyabura see his arousal. The wolf only ministered more of his devious neck-squeezes, going up to the base of Kaku's skull, squeezing what little neck he had below it, before he moved Kaku's head up to his face, licking his big, cube-shaped nose. "Oooh, J-Jyabura-San… t-this is… a completely new feeling… for me." He admitted, blushing madly as he was fully enjoying the wolf's treatment of his Zoan body. It was not long after that, until both Jyabura and Kaku realized they wanted more of it.

They smiled at each other, before the wolf-man made the first move, as he angled his head a bit to both avoid Kaku's nose, and to not press his own muzzle in Kaku's face, as their lips finally connected in their first, proper kiss. Both of them had seemed to forgotten what they were so depressed about later, as they were indulged in their first moment of carnal delight, their lips tracing each other's movements, their eyes closed to wrap around the pleasure both of them were feeling. Kaku soon gasped slightly, feeling Jyabura's big tongue brushing up against his lips, desperately wanting entrance. Kaku was a bit unwilling at first, but as his lustful mind began to think differently than his own mind would of done, he slowly started to accept the intrusion, parting his giraffe lips to let his canine tongue enter his mouth, and swirl around the inside of it. The moaning from both partners increased a bit, as their tongues were now in each other's mouths, turning the kiss into a passionate, romantic French kiss.

"M-Mmmhhh… h-hold on… Kaku-kun…" Jyabura finally said, as their lips parted ways, and Kaku let out a slightly disappointed gasp for air, wanting to taste the wolf's saliva more. It was strong-tasting, but not too spicy for his taste buds, as he rolled around the saliva on his tongue for awhile before swallowing it. "D-Damn, Kaku… t-that was… god, I don't know how to explain it. It was skillfully done of you!" Kaku blushed heavily as Jyabura was still flattering him with all his remarks. "By the way… was it just me, or did your frickin' tongue slip down in my throat?" the wolf asked all of a sudden, and Kaku gulped hard before nodding.

"Y-Yeah…" he said, blushing more out of embarrassment. Even if he was a Zoan only, Kaku shared every physical aspect of the animal he had transformed into, including the long tongue of a giraffe. "I-I'm sorry if I made it hard for you to breathe…"

"N-No, Kaku-kun! Gosh, don't over-react, ya big baby!" Jyabura laughed slightly, before fondling Kaku's cheek a bit with an assuring smile. "Didn't know you were so damn kinky." Kaku giggled a bit and nodded.

"Well, I got a few kinks of my own…" he said with a sudden grin, before opening his mouth and letting his tongue slowly slide out, angling his neck and head a bit as the tongue suddenly slipped through the wolf-man's pants, into his crotch.

"W-Wait, what the fuck?" Jyabura almost jumped in excitement, not expecting such a move from someone as shy as Kaku. "K-Kaku, wait! Hold up!" he shouted, and Kaku instantly slipped his tongue out of his pants, back in his mouth. "I-I dunno… I-I don't feel ready for that yet…" Kaku just smiled a bit, sticking out his tongue slightly at Kaku.

"Why so scared, silly-pants?" he giggled. "I mean, c'mon! You've gone this far from hating me to loving me… and now you wanna quit? That's not the Jyabura I know." He had a sly grin on his face. He knew he had pushed the wolf-man's buttons, as he now had an annoyed look on his face, but then smirked lustfully at Kaku.

"Oh really, hehe…" he smirked. "Well then, but… let's do it in our human forms, 'kay?" Kaku nodded, as he began shrinking and changing form, as well did Jyabura. Instantly, Kaku pounced on Jyabura, being on top this time as he planted another sweet kiss on the old man's lips, which was returned by Jyabura kissing him back and moving his hands to the young man's back, caressing it ever so softly before slipping up his shirt to feel his soft skin, which made Kaku moan in delight. Kaku soon resumed the moves he had done in his giraffe-man form, but using his hands rather than his tongue, and moved down Jyabura's pants, and as he hit the spot, Jyabura gasped loudly, breaking the kiss.

"How do ya like that then, old man." Kaku grinned slightly, before moving down to Jyabura's waistline and unzipping his pants. Jyabura just looked down at him with a grin.

"Heh, you know it, Kaku. Though I'd more like it if a woman was doin' this, but yer not half-bad either. Now, get on with it!" he ordered with a slight grin, and Kaku was happy to oblige as he kept on undressing the elder man, finally revealing his semi-erect member; observing it, the giraffe Zoan suggested it'd be around nine or ten inches at full lenght, so he just giggled and began licking at it first, earning a gasp and shiver from the elder wolf Zoan, who felt his spine tingle with an alien feeling of comfort and pleasure, and sort of began to buck his hips a bit. Kaku giggled, and held down the man's hips.

"Calm down, Jyabura-San! Or I won't be able to help ya!" he giggled, before he resumed licking his member, watching it grow in size until it became a nine and half inches. Jyabura was now in another space of existence, so great was his pleasure by now. He gripped the ground around him, his fingers clutching into the dirt as he was being orally pleasured by Kaku. He winced a bit then in delight, feeling how Kaku's soft lips wrapped around the tip of his cock, sucking him off and feeling the giraffe Zoan use his tongue to swirl around the tip of it.

"O-Oh, god... Kaku-Kun... t-this is... heaven..." he moaned slowly. He kept himself from bucking his hips, as Kaku held him down and in place, so it was either way not possible for him to do so. Moaning and panting a bit from Kaku's service of his member, he felt it throb slightly in his mouth, shooting a glob of his salty pre-cum inside his mouth, which Kaku happily received and rolled around in his mouth, savoring the taste and getting use to it, before swallowing it and resuming his work on the old man's dick, sucking it slightly deeper now. He kept bobbing his head up and down for awhile, before Jyabura grunted slightly louder than usual, feeling his climax rush up inside him, filling him with heat and passion. "A-Aaah! K-Kaku-Kun... I-I am gonna..." he didn't finish, as a slight yelp escaped his throat, his climax hitting him as he began squirting his seed inside the youngster's mouth, who smiled and began gulping down his sweet nectar like water from a faucet. As the old man finished cumming, Kaku smiled and took his mouth from his cock, licking his lips clean.

"Oooh, that was so yummy~" he giggled slightly, before licking Jyabura's dick clean, to which the wolf Zoan murred happily. Jyabura smiled and bent down to Kaku, kissing his scalp and letting his fingers slip through his short, orange hair. Kaku hoisted himself up to Jyabura's face and kissed him sweetly on the lips, his hands caressing the old man's neck and back. "Jyabura~" he said sweetly. "I want you... inside of me~" That was what Jyabura wanted to hear from the young man, and smirked as he pulled him away to arm's distance.

"Is that so?" he smirked, and used one of his hands to move down and grope the young man's groin, causing KAku to gasp and moan in delight as the wolf Zoan squeezed his crotch and felt his hardening cock in his pants. Jyabura smirked and began to pull off Kaku's pants, revealing his swollen, hard cock, being on nine inches, like his own. "Wow, wow. You are quite hard, aren't you, lil' guy?" smirked Jyabura, before he grabbed under the giraffe Zoan's arms, lifting him up and positioning his butthole right over his own dick.

"W-Wait! Jyabura-San! D-Don't be so hasty!" Kaku squeaked, feeling the end of the wolf Zoan's cock press against his pucker, which made him moan loudly. "A-Aaaahhh... y-yes... yes... I want it in me... please, I want it so bad~" Jyabura smirked a bit, teasing the boy still by rubbing his penis against Kaku's butthole, making the boy squeal over and over again. "S-STOP IT, JYABURA! JUST PUT IT IN ALREADY!" Jyabura stopped, and smiled a bit.

"Then prepare for the fuck of your life, little boy~" he flashed a grin, before pushing down Kaku onto his erect member. This was the biggest shock, and thrill, in all of Kaku's life, as the young boy screamed a bit in delight, the mix of pleasure and pain filling him while he was penetrated. "You like it, Kaku-Kun?~" smirked Jyabura, petting the boy's head.

"I-It kinda... hurts..." Kaku whimpered, tears escaping his eyes from the piercing pain, but Jyabura just smiled and comforted the boy, holding his head near his shoulder, letting him nuzzle it a bit. "P-Please be gentle with me, Jyabura~"

"I will, Kaku-Kun. Don't worry. I won't hurt you~" the old man smirked, and began to push down Kaku onto his member, feeling his anal muscles contracting around it while he pushed into him. "G-Ggrrrahh... y-you're tight, Kaku..." he grunted.

"I-I know..." Kaku squinted his eyes a bit to be able to withstand the pain, feeling his cock fill up his anal entrance. "Y-You're kinda big, too..." Jyabura blushed from the comment, and growled a bit as he moved up his head to Kaku's.

"WHy thank you~" he said with a sexy growl, and began to lick and kiss at Kaku's lips, which sent the boy into convulsions of pleasure, moaning like crazy as he began kissing Jyabura back, feeling him move his ass up and down his cock, as he began making a steady, slow rhythm of moving in and out of the giraffe Zoan. Kaku moaned more as he felt his ass being invaded by Jyabura's cock.

"A-Aaah! Aaah! Oh yes, Jyabura! Yes! F-F-Fuuuuuck... take me, Jyabura! I-I love this so much, I... I-I want it all!" Kaku squealed and panted, as Jyabura began speeding up the pace, bucking his hips upwards as he pushed Kaku's downwards. The young man squeaked as the cock hit home, trashing against his already worn-out prostate, and his cock squirting out pre-cum all over his stomach, and onto Jyabura's exposed chest. Jyabura gladly took up the offer, and began bucking harder into Kaku's ass, his balls slapping against the boy's ass while he did so. "A-AAAHHH! JYABURA, YES! I-I AM GONNA CUM!"

"Then cum, darlin'. I ain't forcing you to hold it back. Do it~" smirked Jyabura, nipping a bit at the boy's neck with his teeth, and moved one hand from Kaku's hips to his cock, beginning to stroke it and pump it up and down. This made Kaku squeal and scream in delight, his cock throbbing even more in the old man's hands as they touched it, and his ass was getting even more sore as the man's balls slapped his ass. FInally... he was pushed over the edge.

"A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!~" with a passionate yell, he came all over the wolf-man's hands, squirting his seed onto Jyabura's chest as well, and while his orgasm was coming to an end, the aftershocks of pleasure made his ass clench around Jyabura's cock, which also pressed his edges, and he let out a mix of a yell and a roar, emptying his load of semen into Kaku's ass, thick ropes of cum shooting into his insides. As both their exploding orgasms were over, they were both panting and sweating, feeling closer than ever right now.

"K-Kaku-Kun..." Jyabura panted, pulling out of his worn-out ass, his cum seeping from the young man's ass as he was raised up. Instantly, Kaku snuggled up to the man's chest, feeling comfort and love from the wolf Zoan. "I love you, lil' guy~" Kaku smiled and nuzzled his chest a bit.

"I love you too, Jyabura-San~" he smiled, kissing his chest softly before he let out a purring noise, sorta, and fell asleep on top of him. Jyabura just chuckled, and stroked the man's head before he too fell asleep, holding Kaku closer to his chest as they slept. The rest of the CP9 may have been killed... but at least the two of them survived. And they would not have it any other way.


End file.
